La Cara Oculta de la Luna
by Gothic Amethyst
Summary: Durante San Valentín, Kyo se hunde en una pequeña depresión que le hace pensar realmente qué significado tiene su vida. -Shonen ai-


Pareja: Kyo & Iori

Videojuego: KOF

Categoría: Shonen ai

**La cara oculta de la Luna**

Kyo recorría las calles de Osaka junto a su novia Yuki. Le sostenía la mano cariñosamente aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Otro año más había transcurrido como de costumbre, teniendo en cuenta que lo normal en su vida eran los duros entrenamientos, estudiar en la universidad, las furtivas peleas con Yagami (las cuales eran cada vez más escasas) y las salidas con su novia y amigos. Pero, a diferencia de otros años, había algo en su vida que le faltaba.

Sus ilusiones iban desapareciendo con cada nuevo día, solía pasar mas tiempo solo e incluso Benimaru notó como la energía de su mejor amigo parecía menguar cada año. Kyo le había dicho que tal vez estaba pasando por una mala racha para no preocuparle, pero en el fondo sabía que no se trataba sólo de eso. ¿Y si su fuerza le estaba abandonando? Tal vez su poder se estaba consumiendo. Si eso ocurría, Kyo solo tenía una solución en su mente: desaparecer.

Como cada 14 de febrero, el joven le había prometido a su novia una cena romántica los dos solos, luego tal vez se animarían a tomar unas copas en un local tranquilo y para terminar, quizás la llevaría a su apartamento para culminar el encuentro con un poco de sexo. La idea realmente no le motivaba en absoluto. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a despreciar esos momentos con Yuki?_ "Desde hace meses..." _pensó con preocupación. Así terminaban todas sus citas, de algún modo le resultaba tan monótono que a veces se preguntaba si merecía la pena seguir así. Se percató que la rutina era su peor enemigo.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirse sin vida? Su voz interior no hacía mas que preguntarle cosas que él ignoraba. Pero sentía un extraño vacío a su alrededor, como si fuera un robot que se movía únicamente porque así lo habían programado. Giró el rostro para observar a Yuki, ella parecía llena de vida y se le veía feliz, tan diferente a él. Pero Kyo se sentía lejos, muy lejos del mundo.

La cena resultó de lo más insulsa y no precisamente por la ausencia de sal en la comida. Yuki no dejó de cotorrear sobre sus amigas, las clases y su familia. Kyo de vez en cuando asentía con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, ahora la idea de pasar la noche con ella no le parecía tan desagradable, al menos así estaría calladita. Al salir a la calle sintió el brusco cambio de temperatura, en febrero aún refrescaba bastante y las noches eran muy frías.

Llegaron a un local al que solían ir algunos fines de semana. Al parecer estaba bastante animado esa noche y con algo de esfuerzo encontraron una pequeña mesita en uno de los rincones. Tardaron en atenderles, la gente no dejaba de llegar y muchos estaban frente al pequeño escenario del local, en la pista de baile. La camarera le comentó que esa noche iba a tocar un grupo bastante famoso. Kyo se alegró interiormente, al menos así evitaría conversaciones frívolas con su novia. Únicamente deseó que el volumen estuviera bien alto.

Pasados tres cuartos de hora comenzaron con las pruebas de sonido y Kyo ya iba por su tercera copa. Se le antojaba una noche muy larga. Yuki continuaba tan ilusionada como al comienzo de la cita y se arrimó al cuerpo de Kyo. Por inercia más que otra cosa Kyo la besó, lo más doloroso de todo fue que no sintió nada al hacerlo. Debía decírselo a Yuki, pero ¿cuándo sería el mejor momento para decirle a una persona a la que quieres que ya no deseas estar con ella? Se sintió culpable y llamó a la camarera para pedir una copa más.

La poca iluminación que ya de por sí había en la sala se hizo más tenue. Los focos y luces del escenario parpadeaban, la gente comenzó a vitorear y gritar el nombre del aclamado grupo. Una música de corte épico inundó la sala, con coros y violines. Kyo dirigió su vista al escenario, aparecieron los miembros de la banda de uno en uno. Suspiró algo cansado, parecía un grupo de música gótica. Vio un par de guitarristas, uno de ellos con un excéntrico corte de pelo y el otro vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies, el batería tenía el cabello rapado al cero y la pianista lucía un estrambótico traje de encaje. Tras varios segundos hizo aparición el cantante del grupo, el cual sostenía con sus brazos un hermoso bajo de color negro.

Kyo entrecerró los ojos intentando dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Tal vez era por culpa del humo de los cigarrillos y de toda la gente que allí había, pero juró que aquella inconfundible figura era la de Iori Yagami. Él sabía que el famoso pelirrojo tenía un grupo de música pero nunca imaginó que le vería en directo, ni más ni menos que el día de San Valentín. Cuando comenzó a cantar no había duda posible, la profunda voz resonó en toda la sala e hizo eco en su interior. Aquella voz la conocía muy bien, pero únicamente recordaba de ella palabras llenas de odio y amenazas. _"No mueras hasta que yo te mate, Kusanagi". _Si, realmente ese engreído se creía el dueño de su muerte.

Notó como Yuki se agitó en su asiento, algo inquieta. Kyo la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Él no iba a pelear con Yagami un día como ése y entre todo ese gentío dudaba mucho que sus miradas se encontrasen. Pero Kyo, mientras sostenía a su lado a una asustada Yuki, escuchaba cada canción con fascinante asombro. Aquellas palabras sonaban tan hermosas como tristes. ¿Realmente Yagami podía plasmar unos sentimientos como aquellos en una canción melancólica? Por un momento se reprendió por no haber comprado el disco. Tal vez así podría descubrir el lado oculto de la luna. Yagami siempre era tan cambiante como el astro que le representaba.

El joven estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y en las hipnotizantes canciones que no se dio cuenta en que momento aquella mirada penetrante se cruzó con la suya. Algo se estremeció en su interior. Esos ojos rojos como la sangre podían helar la sangre a cualquiera, aun así no se dejó vencer por aquel duelo de miradas. Permaneció sereno y sin apartar la vista del Yagami, el cual parecía satisfecho por ello.

Kyo tuvo que reconocer que Iori estaba espléndido sobre el escenario, parecía a gusto con lo que hacía y eso le hizo sentir algo de envidia. Yagami sabía lo que quería, en cambio él, no había hecho nada en su vida. De nuevo la voz del Yagami le despertó de sus pensamientos.

— Gracias a todos por venir a vernos, ahora tocaremos nuestra última canción de la noche — dirigió su vista al Kusanagi —. Dedicada a todas las parejas presentes —. El tono que utilizó resultó incómodamente irónico, mostrando una sonrisa llena de escepticismo.

Era tan típico de Iori. Siempre sabía como burlarse con el fin de hacerle daño. Sin saber muy bien por qué aquellas palabras mencionadas le molestó a Kyo demasiado. Estaba acostumbrado a todo lo que el pelirrojo le decía pero, esa noche no estaba para bromas. No le sentó nada bien que se burlase de sus problemas con el _"amor". _Sin muchas ceremonias el grupo abandonó el escenario dejando a muchos seguidores con ganas de escuchar más. Poco a poco el ambiente se fue calmando, pero en la mente de Kyo solo había una cosa: Iori Yagami.

No supo en qué momento se alejó de los reconfortantes brazos de Yuki para adentrarse en las temibles garras de Yagami. Prometió que no iba a pelear contra él pero sintió la necesidad de verle de nuevo. Yuki le dejó marchar con resignación en el rostro, esos dos no cambiarían nunca.

Evidentemente no le dejaron pasar a la zona de los camerinos y buscó al final del local una puerta trasera que llevase a la calle de atrás. Tal como supuso allí había una furgoneta negra con varios hombres cargando los instrumentos y amplificadores. A los pocos minutos comenzaron a salir los miembros del grupo, pasando por delante de Kyo como si no estuviera presente. Tampoco es que eso le importase, no los estaba esperando a ellos. Por último apareció Yagami, parecía estar buscando algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Al levantar la mirada se sorprendió al ver a Kyo frente a él, nunca antes vio esa expresión tan seria en el rostro del muchacho.

Se acercó con indiferencia hasta él y fijó sus orbes rojizos en el joven. ¿Qué demonios querría ahora ese estúpido de Kusanagi? Siempre le sorprendía con alguna de sus tonterías. Si no se apartaba del medio Iori pensó en darle un puñetazo en el rostro por inepto. La idea le hizo sonreír.

— Aparta de mi camino, Kusanagi — su voz sonó de nuevo fría y socarrona, tal como Kyo la recordaba —. ¿O acaso quieres pelea?

Al oír esas palabras Kyo sintió un extraño estremecimiento en su cuerpo, ¿es que Iori sólo pensaba en luchar? Pensó que tal vez no fue una buena idea acercarse a Yagami sólo para hablar, era imposible que un encuentro entre ambos terminase bien, ni siquiera en el día de San Valentín.

— Hey, Iori — le llamó uno de sus compañeros del grupo — no hagas tonterías hoy, que tenemos una fiesta en el _"Club Heaven". _Te vienes con nosotros, ¿no?

— Os veré allí — sentenció con voz firme —. Iré en mi coche.

— Como quieras.

La furgoneta partió rumbo a las oscuras calles. Ahora que ambos estaban solos, Kyo percibió algo en su interior que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aquella sensación de un encuentro para una nueva batalla, la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Se sentía vivo. Ahora lo vio todo con más claridad. Tener delante a Yagami le hizo recordar la razón por la que merecía seguir adelante. Sus encuentros, peleas, las palabras mencionadas en cada lucha entre ambos, en parte eran dolorosas pero todo aquello era sólo por él. Tal vez por eso decidió salir tras él, quiso darle las gracias por existir en su mundo. Por darle una razón por la que debía seguir con vida. Al menos hasta el día en que muriese en brazos de ese maldito engreído y orgulloso que tenía delante. Pero por ahora, eso le bastaba, que él estuviera allí, buscándole.

— Sólo quería felicitarte por el concierto — mencionó Kyo sin titubeos, su ánimo parecía regresar —. Me sorprendió encontrarme contigo en una situación así, pero creo que alguien merece el reconocimiento cuando hace algo bien.

Yagami alzó una ceja, extrañado. Kusanagi no quería pelear y le vio dar media vuelta dirección al local sin decir nada más. Seguramente allí le estaría esperando esa pánfila de Kushinada. ¿Únicamente fue hasta él para soltar esa cursilería y marcharse? Ya no tenía toda la atención de Kyo y eso le molestó bastante. Si no podía tenerle bajo control, asustado, no le servía para nada. Le impidió el paso empotrándole con bastante fuerza contra la puerta.

— ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí para soltarme eso y marcharte tan campante? — su tono mostraba cierta molestia que Kyo no pudo discernir si era por algo que había dicho o si ya estaba de mal humor y el únicamente empeoró las cosas. Tal vez fue un iluso por creer que Yagami no le atacaría.

— Pues eso parece — confesó con la vista fija en el joven que estaba a escasos centímetros. Una oleada de extraño placer le recorrió el cuerpo y se sintió culpable de inmediato. ¿Qué tenía de irresistible aquel hombre? Tal vez todo, quizás nadie podía escapar de él —. No pelearé contra ti hoy, Yagami. Es el día de los enamorados.

— ¿Por eso estás con esa ratita muerta? — inquirió el pelirrojo con un tono de burla —. Si, se nota que te estabas divirtiendo con ella — sus palabras fueron claramente sarcásticas pero Kyo no pudo reprochar nada. Él tenía razón, si no fuera por el concierto habría terminado muerto del asco.

— Lo que yo haga con Yuki no te importa — añadió con una mirada cansada —. Además hoy es San Valentín, al menos yo tengo a alguien a mi lado.

— Para tener a _"ese"_ alguien, prefiero estar solo — afirmó con simpleza —. ¿Acaso te asusta estar solo?

Kyo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Asustado por eso? Ahora que lo pensó con tranquilidad, era cierto que ya no sentía lo mismo por Yuki y nada le retenía para continuar con ella. Debía cortar la relación, pero entonces ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Tenía miedo de acabar solo y abandonado?

— Vaya, por tu expresión creo que di en el clavo. Si sigues con ella por eso, me decepcionas Kyo. Está claro que ya no sientes nada hacia ella, eres un mero gato asustadizo.

—¡Tu que sabrás de eso! — ya no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

— Pues me lo mostraste todo durante el concierto. No has prestado atención a esa mosquita ni un minuto en toda la noche. Todos tus sentidos parecían fijos en otra cosa. Dime, ¿qué te tenía tan absorto? Déjame pensar...

Kyo sabía que se refería a él, durante el concierto perdió el sentido del espacio y el tiempo, sólo existía Yagami y sus canciones. Para su desgracia Iori se dio cuenta de todo. Pero no iba a reconocerlo nunca. Aun así sintió arder sus mejillas, no quiso saber que pensaría Yagami de él después de eso. Intentó cubrirse con el cabello para no mostrar su rostro, cohibido.

— Cambiando de tema — Kyo no soportó mas la presión que ejercía ese hombre en todo su ser, era el momento de marchar a su rutinaria noche pero antes buscó algo entre el cuello de su camisa. Se desabrochó lo que parecía ser un colgante con un kanji plateado. Lo miró unos segundo y se lo tendió al Yagami —. Acepta esto. San Valentín es considerado también el día de la amistad. Suena irónico, lo sé, por una vez me gustaría que no dijeras nada sarcástico.

Yagami vaciló unos segundos, esperando algún movimiento en falso o burla en sus palabras, pero no encontró nada que le hiciera pensar eso. Finalmente agarró el colgante que Kyo le ofrecía. Alzó la ceja inquisitivamente, observando el sonrojado rostro del muchacho. En se momento maldijo a la odiosa de Yuki Kushinada, por monopolizar a su enemigo.

—Te estas volviendo muy sentimental para mi gusto, Kyo.

¿Le llamó por su nombre? Kyo se quedó algo perplejo por la impresión pero intentó recuperar la compostura. Lanzó una furtiva sonrisa y dio media vuelta. Al menos esta vez no habría sangre.

— Considéralo una tregua por hoy.

— Espera.

La voz de Yagami sonó autoritaria y por acto reflejo se detuvo. Giró el rostro para ver que quería decirle el pelirrojo pero se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al no darle la espalda. Iori le aprisionó con sus manos y acercó peligrosamente el rostro. Kyo nunca tuvo aquel semblante tan cerca al suyo, mostrando una calma que le infundó estupor. Detuvo la respiración cuando aquellos deseables labios se unieron con los suyos. Su sabor era infinitamente un néctar de los dioses, los sensuales movimientos de la lengua le hicieron perderse en un mar de sensaciones que pocas veces había sentido. Y aquel aroma, tan próximo a él, embriagaba su mente. Se maldijo por corresponder al seductor beso, sin embargo su cuerpo clamaba por más calor de Yagami.

Pero entonces todo eso desapareció, el pelirrojo se apartó de nuevo y mostró su típica sonrisa de superioridad. Kyo en cambio no se movió de donde estaba, demasiado perdido en las recientes sensaciones. ¿Cuánto hacía que no disfrutaba tanto con un simple beso? Aunque su mente le decía que diera media vuelta su cuerpo no obedecía y continuó mirando fijamente aquel rostro que ahora le parecía perfecto.

— Considéralo un regalo que sólo puedes conseguir una vez en la vida. De ese modo tendrás algo que pensar mientras te acuestas con Kushinada — dijo Yagami dando media vuelta dirección a su coche. Sus pasos eran tranquilos y su forma de caminar no dejaba indiferente a nadie —. Feliz día de San Valentín, Kyo Kusanagi.

Kyo aún seguía fascinado por aquel beso. Solamente observó como Yagami se marchaba en su descapotable rojo, dejándole solo en la fría noche, con la luna como único testigo de su encuentro. Posó inconscientemente sus dedos sobre los labios, aún los tenía calientes. Sintió una inquietud impropia en él y un anhelo que no podría conseguir.

— Feliz día de San Valentín, Iori — susurró sumido en sus pensamientos, deseando que Yagami le hubiera escuchado.

Transcurrieron varios minutos, inmerso en una calma infinita, hasta que volvió a la triste realidad. Decidió entrar al local, Yuki estaría muy preocupada por su ausencia. Pero sólo una persona persistía en su mente, mientras las tristes palabras antes mencionadas se las llevaba el viento a un destino incierto.

**Fin**


End file.
